Pathway to love
by mynameinlights15
Summary: Sam wants Rachel. Rachel wants to beat Quinn. Will she fall for him while she's getting what she wants?
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I own neither GLEE nor Catch Me If You Can the musical. **_

_**Enjoy3**_

Sam didn't understand it. How the hell is he in love with a girl he barely knows? Hes only said like, 5 words to her since September.

Maybe it was her determination. The way she always got what she wants. How she never gave up until she got it perfect.

It could be her voice. When she sings, it's like she's wearing a halo and a beam of light is shining down over her head. He could listen to her all day. Easily.

It's possible it's because of how beautiful she is. She not to obvious pretty, like Quinn. You don't look at her and think "Wow, she's hot." You look at her and see more than a pretty face. In his opinion, it's much better.

Another reason is that fact that she never gives up on someone. She knows what her hearts wants and doesn't give up. Unfortunatly, he's gonna have to change her mind and get her to fall in love with him. Yeah, it'll be tricky. But when he wanted something he got it.

And he wanted Rachel Berry.

Sam spent all Saturday coming up with ways to woo Rachel. So far, all he could think of was singing a song from some broadway musical- hopefully that would spark some kind of interest in him.

So here he sits, in glee, waiting for his regularly tardy teacher to arrive. He once overheard her talking about a new broadway show called Catch Me If You Can, based off of the movie and real life story. So, he went home, googled the show, listened a few songs, and found the perfect song to sing. Turns out, the show kind of rocked. Thanks Rachel.

Once Mr. Schuester arrived he began talking about this weeks assignment- more love songs.

Interruping his long lecture, Sam raised his hand.

"uh, yes Sam?"

"I have a song I'd like to sing."

Mr. Schue nodded to Sam and he stood up and took the stage.

Sam-

_"I've seen the seven wonders if you give or take a few._

_But all them seven wonders_

_well they can't compare to you_

_I've been alot of places_

_Yes I've travelled near and far_

_But now I know that home is where you are_

_Niagra Fallas a leaky faucet that a plumber outta fix_

_The Pyramids are really just a dusty pile of bricks_

_The Taj Mahal a fixer upper_

_The Grand Canyon just a hole_

_The Grand Canal in Venice an Italian toilet bowl_

_I've seen the seven wonders_

_if you give or take a few_

_But all them seven wonders_

_well they can't compare to you_

_I've been alot of places_

_Yes I've travelled near and far_

_But now I know that home is where you are_

_The Aurora Borealis just a night light on the fritz_

_And Stonehenge it's just a bunch of rocks_

_La Brea's tars the pits_

_I've seen the Leaning Tower of Pisa it looks like somethin' up and broke_

_Mount Rushmore someone climb up there and tell them boys a joke_

_Yes my travellin days are over_

_You get the check I'll pay the bill_

_Cause I see all the wonder in your eyes_

_Just standin' still._

_I've been alot of places_

_But I've learned now near and far_

_There's no need to roam_

_Cause home is where you are_

_There's no need to roam_

_cause home is where you are_

_yes now i know that home is where you are."_

Everyone madly applauded, Rachel being the loudest. He couldn't help but notice the way she was staring at him as he walked back to his seat.

Phase One: Complete

_**Ya'll should go check out **__**.com**__** because it's awesome. I've fallen in love with this show and haven't even seen it. **_

_**I've been wanting to write another Sam/Rachel story for foreverrr but had no inspiration. NO IDEA where this came from haha. Please enjoy and review. **_

_**3 **_

_**7 reviews to continue :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel was greeted with an empty house after school. Normally, she would sigh at the loneliness to come, but not today. The entire time she was driving home, she was trying to figure out if Sam sang that song in glee to her. She even pulled over to make a list.

_**Reasons why Sam Evans would sing me a song:**_

•_**I'm very talented**_

•_**I'm fun to be around.**_

•_**He wanted to make me feel special.**_

•_**He wanted to get back at Quinn**_

•_**He wanted to prove he's over Quinn. **_

•_**He wants to play with my heart**_

•_**He got tricked into doing it.**_

Unfortunatly, the bad outnumbered the good. But she honestly didn't know if it really was for her. Why would Sam Evans fall in love with her?

GLEE!

It had been a week since Sam's performance of 'seven wonders' and by now, Rachel was sure that it was just a fluke. There was no way he would sing her a LOVE song and do nothing about it.

"Okay guys! Since Nationals are coming up soon, we need to start creating a fool-proof set list." Mr. Schuester walked to the front of the room and stood, looking expectantley at the glee kids.

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Of course Rachel had an idea.

"Not again. Mr. Schue, I'm kind of sick of listening to man hands talk about herself and getting all the solos."  
>"Hey Quinn, be nice. You don't even know what she's going to say."<br>"But I do! It's always the same thing. She wants to sing a love song with a man who doesn't want her, and sing all the solos while we're forced to sing backup and look pretty. I'm sick of her getting the spotlight. Maybe someone else should sing lead. Like me? When I sang lead at sectionals this year, we won."

"QUINN. Get over yourself." This outburst didn't come from the front of the room, but from Sam. "You say you're sick of hearing Rachel's ideas to help us WIN? Maybe we're sick of hearing about how you plan to win Prom Queen? That's all you talk about and I'm this close to punching you."

"Sam's right, Quinn. Rachel may talk a lot, but you're even worse." Santana and Rachel have been getting along lately and were starting to become friends. It made Rachel happy that everyone was standing up for her. All except..  
>"FINN! You don't think I talk too much about prom, do you? And you do agree that Rachel's mouth moves way more than it should?" Everyone looked at Finn- Quinn expectantly, everyone else was glaring. They all seemed to be on Rachel's side.<p>

"Yeah, Quinn. She IS annoying. And no, I don't think you talk too much about prom. At least you know you're good enough to win."

That was enough for Rachel. She'd heard enough for Quinn and the man she thought she loved. She grabbed her stuff and bolted out of the room, heading for the auditorium, with Santana and Brittney behind her.

"What the hell man? You're such a hypocrite." With that, Sam punched Finn and left to go find Rachel.

GLEE!

"Rach? You in here?" Santana and Brittney went straight to the auditorium, knowing she'd be in there belting her heart out. They were shocked when they didn't hear her voice echoing  
>"through the empty hallways.<p>

When they entered the auditorum, they found Rachel sitting at the edge of the stage, sobbing quietly. They slowly walked up the steps and sat on either side of her.  
>"I just don't understand why she hates me so much."<p>

"Hey, we don't either sweetie. She's just stupid not to want to be your friend."

"Yeah, Rach. She's dumber than me and that's saying something." Brittney's jokes always made Rachel smile. "Hey I got an idea. Rachel should run for prom queen! She can show Quinn that everyone likes her!"  
>"That's a fantastic idea Britt. Rachel, we'll grab your stuff from the choir room. Meet us at the front entrance in 15 mintues. We gots some shopping to do." Santana and Brittney rushed out of the room, leaving Rachel alone. Just as the door slammed shut, it was quietly opened again.<p>

"Hello? Rachel, are you in there?"

"Sam?"

Sam slowly walked down the slope of the audience and stood directly in front of Rachel. "Are you okay? I know how mean Quinn can be. What she and Finn did in there was uncalled for."  
>"I'm fine Sam. I just need to keep telling myself that I'll be there one that everyone loves and she'll be a nobody."<br>"That's right. I know you'll make it big, because you believe in yourself. That's something that Quinn's not very good at. She needs popularity to make her feel good about herself. She knows that if she weren't on top, she'd be nowhere."

Rachel threw her arms over Sam's shoulders and he gave her a bone-crushing hug. When she pulled away, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you Samuel. It's means a lot to me that you believe in what I can do. I'll see you later."

_**I hope this doesn't suck :P I'm kind of changing the plot line a bittt, but it'll still be good :]**_

_**15 reviews to continue :))  
>3<strong>_


End file.
